


Lost and Found

by darkreverie86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkreverie86/pseuds/darkreverie86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel finds the one he lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When The Bough Breaks (1/7)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3258) by Connie and Cassen. 



> This fic was inspired by the mention of Gabriel having a half-human son and not wanting to raise his sword against his own son. See the linked fic.

Gabriel stood there a watched his sleeping mate. It had took him thousands of years to find her again. He slid on the bed quietly next to her wrapping his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Gabriel?" she said turning over.

"Yes, my love." he responded kissing her softly on the lips. Her emerald eyes meeting his amber ones. He ran a hand through her auburn hair. A smile crossed his lips and he just looked at her wanting to memorize her. He came so close to not having her.

He had semi-stocked her around the University of Springfield campus in between doling out punishment to those who deserved it, an adulterous professor among them. He disguised as a janitor. She was a graduate student studying History. He remembered it all so perfectly.

 _A blue Volkswagen Beetle convertible pulls up and a young women with hair the color of black cherries steps out. Gabriel thinks she must be around twenty-five years of age, she's about the same height as him or an inch or two shorter. Her emerald green eyes shine in the sunlight. He suddenly realizes why she has captured his complete attention. His Grace knew her soul, Aderyn._

 _A few days latter when she was juggling books and papers and and some slipped free from her grasp and the wind took them away. He helped her fetch them. Their hands touched and her emerald eyes briefly met his amber ones._

 _"My name is Gabriel" there was no point in lying to her, if he wanted her back he would have to be truthful._

 _"Thank you for your help, Gabriel" she replied smiling back at him "I'm Danielle"_

 _It took him months to convince her he wasn't just a creepy janitor. To actually let him take her out and have an actual conversation._

 _They went to one of those places that serves a bit of everything. She had a chicken cesar salad and a Coca-Cola. He had a chocolate malt. She teased him for not eating. The people around them were probably wondering why the odd looking guy always got the pretty girl._

 _"This may sound crazy" he whispered across the table "but we're destined to be together" she just stares at him. "In your past life you were Welsh...your name was Aderyn" he pauses "we were lovers...more than lovers"_

 _"Once we were mates...we had a son" she could see the panic on her face "I've been searching for you for thousands of years"_

 _"Thousands of years?" she asked not trying to sound or look unnerved._

 _"I'm an Angel" he responded "I couldn't take my brothers arguing anymore...that and much more...so I decided to live on Earth" she knew of only one angel named Gabriel, the Archangel, The Messenger._

 _"I think we should go" she stated getting up from the table. He agreed putting cash down for the check and the tip._

 _"Keep the change" he told the waitress. Danielle was walking extremely fast he had to jog after her - ignoring all the looks._

 _"What's wrong?" he whispered holding her against the car she was looking at the ground "Talk to me, please!"_

 _"Gabriel, this is all too much" she responded looking him in the eyes and gesturing with her hands in a wide motion._

 _"I'm sorry." he whispered leaning in to kiss her on the nose. She turns her head._

 _"I need some time" she told him. That's what he did - he gave her time and space._

 _"I love you" he said opening the car door for her. He stood there and watched as she drove away. He did love her - more than most could ever understand._

 _They hadn't spoken in weeks. He had seen her around the campus. He was beginning to think he would never get her back._

 _So one day he went over to her apartment when he knew she would be home._


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle could tell Gabriel was in deep thought "What are you thinking about?" she asked reaching up and stroking his cheek.

"You...us." Gabriel replied just looking into her eyes

 __

 __

 _"Gabriel!" She said surprised to see him standing at the door._

 _He was right. She was home._

 _"Dani." he said taking a step closer "I had to see you."_

 _She just stares back. She doesn't seem angry. "come in" she responds inviting him in._

 _He smiles and steps inside. Grateful to be near her again - no matter how brief. Yes, he freaked her out last time but she missed him._

 _"I'm glad your here." she said smiling at him. There was no anger in her eyes, only love and longing. “I’m...” Gabriel cut her off._

 _“I shouldn’t have” He continued taking her face in his hands “brought it all on you...at once” he paused seeing the tears in her eyes “I couldn’t loose you...again”_

 _“Your not going to loose me...again” she responded closing the space between them. He just smiled tears in his eyes as he leaned over and tenderly kissed her. There was no hesitation - she leaned into it deepening the kiss._

 _They pull away and looked into each others eyes. This is how it was meant to be - the two of them...together. “Come on...” she said taking his hand and pulling him towards the living room._

 _They sat on the couch and he conjured up hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream for both of them. She smiled - he had never used his powers in front of her before. He smiled seeing that she had whipped cream on her nose he leaned over to lick it off and snuck a kiss._

 _“You just wanted an excuse to kiss me” she responded pulling away from him._

 _“I don’t need an excuse” he responded kissing her again. She tasted as sweet as she was._

 _Suddenly she pulled away “Tell me about...everything.” He just looked at her. "We had a son?" she continued._

 _"Yes,his name was Carwyn - he was perfect" Gabriel whispered._

 _“Tell me about him” Danielle continued snuggling close to him._

 _“He had cherry red hair and bright blue eyes” Gabriel whispered back “He was so happy...so full of life” She looked up and could see he was holding back tears._

 _“Gabriel...” she paused “What happened to him?” Gabriel just looked down at her. There was some of the past he wished he could forget._

 _“My Father...” he paused “Ordered me to destroy all the half-angel offspring” he paused again the look of her eyes was unexplainable “...I refused and so he ordered Uriel to do it”. He didn’t need to continue, she knew his fate._

He still couldn't think if Carwyn without choking up. They say time heals all - they're wrong.

“Your thinking about him, aren’t you.” Dani said seeing the tears in Gabriel's eyes. He just nodded in response. She took his hand and placing it on the small raise of her stomach “they won’t take this one away.” He just smiled at her - no one was going to take this one away, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel contently watched as Dani moved about the kitchen. He had a feeling she was preparing something sweet, or at least something he could make sweet. Yes, he could just have conjured breakfast up but she was the one who insisted that she wanted to cook. So of course he let her.

 _It was the first night they had spent together since they reunited. He was laying in her bed with nothing but a sheet covering him. She has insistent on making breakfast - something sweet she promised. So he just laid there thinking._

 _When he had decided to get up, he hand found her in the kitchen making Belgian waffles. There was a whole bowl of sugared strawberries, whipped cream and powered sugar out._

She would occasionally pause a place a hand on the bump on her stomach. He had her back and a son that no one would take away.

“Come here.” he said just loud enough for her to hear. She looked in his direction smiling and walked over to him. He placed a hand on each side of her stomach and kissed her belly. She ran her hands though his hair.

“I felt him move” she whispered into his hair, Gabriel looked up at her and took her face in his hands and tenderly kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her into his lap deepening the kiss.

Suddenly the faint smell of smoke lofted in the air causing them both to break off the kiss “Gabriel! Look what you made me do!” she exclaimed glaring at him. He just have her a charming smile.

He got up and took her into his arms “That’s why you should off let me conjure it” he reasoned with her before pulling her closer and kissing her again. She never stayed angry at him for long his charm made sure of that.

“That’s not normal” she whispered pulling away from his embrace.

“We aren’t normal, Danielle” he responded a slight hint of irritation in his voice. She sighed to herself, sometimes he wished they were like every other couple.

“What do you want to name him?” Gabriel suddenly inquired, she spun around to face him “Our son.” She took a breath and just looked at him, he took a step closer and pulled her to him again.

“Nathaniel” she whispered into his shoulder “it means...”

“Given of God” they both said in unison like they had a tendency to do. His lips are against her temple.

“I know...” he whispers to her “it can be hard but I love you so much, Danielle” and he kisses her temple and breathes in her scent, she always smells like vanilla.

“I love you too, Gabriel” she whispers back and hugs him tighter.

"Now, about breakfast" he suddenly said snapping his fingers and a whole breakfast complete with fruit pancakes, bacon, eggs the works appeared on the kitchen table. She sighed and glanced at him "What?" he didn't really understand why she didn't let him do it more often. "Sit" he continued motioning to the table "my son's famished!" This remarked caused him to receive a smack before she obeyed and sat down.

Gabriel didn't need to eat, but be liked to. Especially sweets. He liked to watch his mate eat - which used to creep her out. Now though it was normal. He watched as she happily ate the pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. She got some on her nose and couldn't resist but to lean over and kiss it off and their lips meet in a soft kiss.

She loved all the silly sweet things he does.


End file.
